References in other media
This is a list of references to ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' in other media. Advertising * The IBM commercials. Anime & Manga DragonBall Z * In the episode "A New Goal... Namek", the excavation team retrieving Nappa's pod recalls the excavation of the Tycho monolith. * In the episode "Unexpected Problem", Goku is seen wearing a spacesuit in similar design to Dave Bowman. * In the DBZ Movie "The World's Strongest", the villain Dr. Willow has a red eye like Hal. * The scene which Piccolo enters the Big Gete Star in the other DBZ movie "The Return of Cooler" resembles the star gate sequence. Monster Rancher * Monol obviously resembles a Monolith. Books Comics Movies A Clockwork Orange * When Alex is in the record store, we can see the soundtrack to 2001 on a lower shelf with "Atom Heart Mother" above it. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * An EVA Pod is visible among the junk in the yard of Watto's shop as Qui-Gon Jinn attempts to purchase a T-14 hyperdrive generator. Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I notes this object is "a repair and maintenance pod of unknown origin". Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * In the DVD commentary, John Knoll explains that George Lucas specifically designed the look of Polis Massa to be an homage to the look of the Clavius Base. Robots * During a heated chase scene, protagonist, Rodney Copperbottom is fixing his childhood hero, Bigweld. During the repair, Bigweld voice goes deep like when Dave disconnects the HAL 9000's circuits. Bigweld also so says, "Daisy. Daisy. Give me your answer..." before going back to normal. Music * At the final scene in the music video of "Play", Jennifer Lopez asked the DJ (who takes the avatar of an iris that resembles Hal) to play her favorite song. * The band Rosetta has recorded an instrumental song titled TMA-1. Also, on the album The Galilean Satellites, the monolith is referred to several times in the lyrics. Novels Television My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * In "Suited for Success", the musical opening of Rarity's second fashion show bears striking resemblance to Thus Spake Zarathustra. Phineas & Ferb * The episode "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" includes a transition from a bone tossed in the air to a space station, the use of The Blue Danube as background music, the wormhole sequence, the white-lettered, black background title card, and the entire ending scene. * The orange space suits Phineas and Ferb wore in "Out to Launch" are likely influenced by the Space Suits. * During the song in the episode "Moon Farm", the various lights flashing by Isabella is a reference to the famous "Star Gate" scene. * In "Hide and Seek", the glowing red eye in a black orb resembles HAL. * Phineas and Ferb's supercomputer in "Ask a Foolish Question" speaks with a voice that sounds very similar to the HAL-9000 computer. * The sentient tower in "Escape from Phineas Tower" is inspired by the HAL 9000. * In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", at the end of the archival footage as Emperor Doofenshmirtz's image is shown, he sings the opening notes of Thus Spake Zarathustra. * In "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", the crabs worshiping the De-evolution-inator resembles the opening scene of this film, in which apes worship a mysterious monolith. Doofenshmirtz points out the "Kubricky" resemblance, in reference to the film's director Stanley Kubrick. * At one point in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Irving, as well as Candace, is heard humming Also Sprach Zarathustra. The Electric Company * The "monolith" cartoon series from the show used white versions of the monolith, that crumbled apart to expose letter clusters and dipthongs, subsequently pronounced by a deistic voice (e.g. "oo", "ee", "ow", "all", "alk", et. al.). The Simpsons * The Dawn of Man scene is featured in the Season 3 episode "Lisa's Pony" with one of the man-apes resembling Homer Simpson, who leans on the Monolith to sleep. According to the DVD commentary, while the other man-apes discover tools he invented goofing off. T.U.F.F. Puppy * In the episode "Toast of TUFF", as Keswick makes a toaster called R.I.T.A. that takes over the T.U.F.F. HQ's electronic mainframe is similar to H.A.L. taking over the ship. Video games Tributes to Monoliths have appeared in several video games. * In SimEarth and Spore, Monoliths are used to encourage the evolution of species. * A Monolith also briefly appears in the game Bookworm Adventures 2 as a boss enemy known as the Monolithic Obelisk. * In the game EVE Online several Monoliths appear through out the game. They appear to have no use other than homage. *The Monolith, an enemy faction featured in the game S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, that worship an object that is supposedly from outer space. It is claimed to hold the power to grant wishes. Category:Content